Doom Raiders
The Doom Raiders are a group of strong villains in Skylanders: Trap Team. The founder and leader of the group is the Golden Queen, who aims to recruit powerful evil creatures to her cause in order to spread total mayhem. The Doom Raiders terrorized Skylands to the point nowhere was safe, until the Trap Team defeated them and locked them away in Cloudcracker Prison. However, Kaos freed the Doom Raiders from the prison in hopes of becoming their new leader and putting his latest plan in ruling Skylands into motion. To his surprise, the group of villains already had other plans for world domination and were more willing to follow their original leader known as the Golden Queen. History Backstory As Eon was narrating at the beginning of the game, he explained that Skylands was once ruled by a villainous group known as the Doom Raiders. One day, an elite group of Skylanders, known as the Trap Team, defeated the Doom Raiders and trapped them in Cloudcracker Prison, where they remained until Cloudcracker Prison mysteriously exploded, freeing the Doom Raiders. The Trap Team was caught in that explosion, sending them away from Skylands and into Earth. As for Cloudcracker Prison, crystal remains of it began to form traps used to capture the Doom Raider that allows the player to play as them. Skylanders Trap Team After Gulper's defeat at Soda's Springs, the Doom Raiders were seen at Kaos' flying saucer, where they were watching a video of Kaos presenting them a device that he planned to use to free them. However, the device began to malfunction, which Kaos failed to oversee and ran, and explode. Although, it also destroyed Cloudcracker Prison in the process, which Kaos hoped to achieve. Kaos then appeared before the Doom Raiders, who were all not so surprised to see him, due to his incompetence. Kaos tells Wolfgang to calm down and calls him his friend as he says that he and the Doom Raiders are under his protection at his hidden lair, which he says has holographic camolflauge as he points to Glumshanks pulling on a lever, disguising his lair as an igloo. Kaos' then brags about how ingenius it is. Wolfgang, however, points out to Kaos that he did nothing to help the Gulper and then tells him how he doesn't like his smell. Chef Pepper Jack agrees with him and then remarks about how he likes Kaos' chair. Dreamcatcher agrees with Chef Pepper Jack to keep the chair and to ditch Kaos as she and the Doom Raiders corners him and Glumshanks. Just then, their leader, the Golden Queen, stops them and allows Kaos and Glumshanks to stay, only to let them bare witness her plan to conquer Skylands. After the Doom Raiders loses their member, the Chompy Mage, the Golden Queen gathers the Doom Raiders together for a meeting, asking what happened to him. Dreamcatcher tells the Golden Queen that the Skylanders got to the Chompy Mage, which Wolfgang noted that he could be working for the Skylanders now. The Golden Queen, however, tells the Doom Raiders that the Chompy Mage's defeat doesn't matter as she revealed his purpose was to claim traptanium crystals for her ultimate weapon that he fulfilled. Wolfgang, on the other hand, said her plan sounded good when they were locked up, but said he didn't want to be the next villain in line as he suggested being the new leader. As he was about to eat a drumstick, the Golden Queen turned it gold before Wolfgang took a bite, hurting his teeth. He thens questions the Golden Queen as he said he nearly chipped a tooth. After also losing Chef Pepper Jack, Wolfgang begs the Golden Queen to let him destroy the Skylanders. Kaos came in and agrees as he was about to tell them his plan until the Golden Queen gags him with a golden pacifier in his mouth. She then asks Dr. Krankcase with progress on her ultimate weapon. Dr. Krankcase shows the Golden Queen a hologram of a weapon that he constructed, telling her he'll have it up and running, which Golden Queen then reveals her plan is to have all the gold in the world. Kaos, on the other hand, is shocked after knowing Golden Queen only wants gold instead of ruling Skylands as its ultimate evil overlord. Therefore, Kaos challenges the Golden Queen to an duel where winner takes all, only for him to be turned into a golden statue and left behind by the Doom Raiders, who takes Glumshanks as their slave and leaves on Kaos' saucer. Later, at the Golden Desert, Dr. Krankcase rushes over to Golden Queen in her golden throne room and alerts her that the Skylanders have cut off their supply of slimey green goo. Wolfgang tells him they're better off without its stench, which Dr. Krankcase corrects it as Stankocity, one of the powerful forces in Skylands. Dr. Krankcase then explains to the Golden Queen that the ultimate weapon will not work without enough Stankocity. As the Golden Queen angrily asks Dr. Krankcase if he failed, Dr. Krankcase reveals a sliced piece of cheese to her as a way to replace the slimey green goo. Wolfgang complains about how the cheesy is not smelly enough, but Dr. Krankcase explains to that the cheese will be as he reveals his plan to bury it and travel to the future to reclaim it, where Dr. Krankcase explains that the Stankocity factors will be off the charts. However, he then mentions that they need to have a portal master to travel through time. After discovering that, Wolfgang angrily informs Dr. Krankcase that Kaos is the only portal master in Skylands, which they just kicked him out. Golden Queen angrily demands both Wolfgang and Dr. Krankcase to retrieve as she says wants that cheese. Dr. Krankcase manages to manipulate Kaos into coming over to his Wilikin Factory by sending him a postcard from there after Dr. Krankcase took it over. While the Skylanders were fighting him, Dr. Krankcase reveals Kaos, who he captured inside of a barrel. Just then, Wolfgang came in, saying he's late for the party. Dr. Krankcase asks Wolfgang to help him take down the Skylander, but Wolfgang instead takes Kaos and escapes with him. At a clocktower, where Wolfgang has Kaos chained to a wooden gear, Wolfgang tells Kaos that he's all set to go to the future. Kaos tells Wolfgang that his time is up as he says the Skylanders are on his way to stop him, which he then points at them as they came. Wolfgang, however, decides to let the Golden Queen rules Skylands as he was about to rule the future, before spinning the gear Kaos was on, sending him to that timeline. The Skylanders managed to defeat Wolfgang in the future, but they were too late to stop him from sending the future cheese back to the present day. Glumshanks recieves the cheese in a package and then places it inside the Golden Queen's ultimate weapon. The Golden Queen appears before Skylands, forcing them to follow her rules, or she will use her ultimate weapon upon them, as she used it on Da Pinchi and all of Clocktown, teleporting them inside of snow glove that the Golden Queen is seen happily holding. They Skylanders goes after the Golden Queen in the Golden Desert, where she appears before them and Callie after they broke through a wall, angering her and turning Callie into a golden statue that Golden Queen walks away with. The Golden Queen later appears before the Skylanders at the Quicksand Collesium, where she summons Grave Clobber to attack the Skylanders. After the Skylanders defeated Grave Clobber, they throw bombs at the pillars placed below the Golden Queen, allowing them to retrieve Cali from her. The Golden Queen is later seen angrily zapping things around her gold, as she is angry about the Skylanders defying her. She then orders Glumshanks to aim her ultimate weapon at Skylander's Academy. As the Skylander faces off with the Golden Queen, she falls into a golden pit and emerges from it as a giant. At the end of the battle, the Golden Queen chases down the Skylander and becomes trapped under some pillars, allowing the Skylanders to defeat her. As for the Golden Queens ultimate weapon, it was destroyed after Kaos took it over and was defeated by the Skylanders. Members *Gulper *Chompy Mage *Chef Pepper Jack *Pain-Yatta *Dream Catcher *Dr. Krankcase *Wolfgang *Golden Queen - Leader Gallery Doom Raiders (02).jpg Doom Raiders in Cloudcracker Prison.jpg Videos Skylanders Trap Team - Introduction Scene Battle & Capture Quotes Trivia *The Doom Raiders are parodies of DC Comics' Monster Society of Evil, Monster League of Evil, Dark Knights, Fatal Five, Legion of Super-Villains, Rogues, Legion of Doom, Secret Society of Super Villains, Brotherhood of Evil, Terror Titans, Injustice League, Injustice Gang and Terrible Trio, Marvel Comics' Sinister Six, Masters of Evil, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Frightful Four, Sinister Syndicate and Lethal Legion, Monsters of Evil, Fin Fang Four, Avengers of the Undead, Decepticons and Predacons from transformers franchise, COBRA and S.K.A.R. from g.i. joe franchise, Rengades from challenge of the gobots, Tyrannos from dinosaucers, Dragozaurs from dinozaurs, Raptors from extreme dinosaurs, Dark Judges from Judge Dredd, Vicious Circle from savage dragon, Injustice Friends from Dexter's Laboratory, Cyberdata from Cyberforce, Arachnos from city of heroes/city of villains, Faculty 4 from codename: kids next door, Jurassic Creeps from the grim adventures of billy and mandy, Robot Masters, Mavericks and Stardroids from mega man franchise, Commando Elite from small soldiers, League of Evil Exes from scott pilgrim vs. the world, Aogiri Tree from tokyo ghoul, League of Villains from my hero academia, Nazi Puppets from puppet master, Talon from overwatch, L.E.G.I.O.N. from agents of mayhem, Dark Warlords from ronin warriors, Shadaloo from street fighter, Dark Purveyors from lollipop chainsaw, V.E.N.O.M. from m.a.s.k.s, Evil Warriors and Evil Horde from masters of the universe franchise, Knights of Vengeance and C.H.Y.K.N. from w.i.t.c.h., Ginyu Force from dragon ball franchise Mon*Star's Mob from silverhawks, OGRE from hanna-barbera's drak pack, Deadly Six from sonic boom, Fearforce from ac comics, Evil Syndicate from nicktoons, S.P.H.I.N.X. and Doom Factory from the venture bros. Meta-Bredd from static shock, April Moon Gang and The Jokerz from batman beyond Sinister Society and Frightful Five from amalgam comics, Crime Grimes from creepy crawlers, Inhumaniods from the cartoon series, Stone Generals from tmnt, Slashers from hack/slash, Psycho Rangers from power rangers franchise, Lamos from totally spies, C.R.O.O.K.S. from cops, Al-Ashrar from the 99, White Shadow Organization from minorteam and Bad-7 from disney's hero squad. *Strangely, there is no Doom Raider for the Magic element *Kaos and the Chompy Mage were first seen in previous games before joining the other Doom Raiders in Trap Team. *The team's name may have been based off of the Tomb Raider video game series. *Unlike the other trappable villains, all Doom Raiders have an additional third attack. *Also, each Doom Raider has their own unique animation sequence when being captured. Unlike, the regular villains, who all have similar capture sequences. *Several of the Doom Raiders call out the name of their attacks as they perform them on the Skylanders. *They are the only set of villains in Trap Team who have backstories. *Luminous and Nightshade are the only Doom Raiders who are seen and fought only in Adventure Pack levels and not the main story. **Luminous is the only Doom Raider who does not have an appearance in any of the CGI cutscenes. *Despite being overthrown by the Golden Queen herself, Kaos is still identified as a Doom Raider by official sources. *Gulper is the only Doom Raider you don't fight as a boss. *Dr. Krankcase and Gulper are the only two villains not to appear in Skylander's Academy, although Gulper was mentioned one time in the show. *Broccoli Guy only appears as a Doom Raider in the show. Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyers Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:On & Off Category:Organizations Category:Evil from the Past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Supervillains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Inmates Category:Self-Aware Category:Teams Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Parody/Homage